30 Day Yullen Challenge
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: Tumblr's 30 Day OTP Challenge, Yullen style! 30 drabbles written over a month. T for language, suggestive actions, and boyxboy. Please review!
1. Holding Hands

((I saw a Destiel fic doing this, so I looked up the official 30 Day OTP Challenge. So here's day 1!))

Day 1: Holding Hands

* * *

Lenalee scowled at her two friends, who were bickering in the middle of the Science Section of the Order. They were about to start a fist fight, made obvious by clenched fists, tense jaws, and steely glares. She hated it when they fought like that, since it was so obvious to her that they were hopelessly perfect for each other, whether they knew it or not.

So when the fists were raised, she stepped forward with a bottle of her brother's specially made glue. Grabbing the hands, she squirted large gobs of the white paste on their hands and smacked them together. Try as they might, the glue had already taken and they were stuck. Kanda's left hand was pinned neatly to Allen's left, their fingers curled around each other's hands.

Lenalee smiled proudly as her two friends gaped at her. "It'll dissolve in a couple of hours, due to oils on your skin, but until then you're stuck with each other. Now get along, or else you'll be lugging around dead weight," She chirped, then walked off to pour coffee for her brother.

Allen stared at his hand, still feeling the tingle on his skin from when their hands slapped together. It was painful, sure, but it also felt good. Kanda's hand on his, making him feel like he'd never be alone again, was really quite comforting. The dark-haired man was feeling the same, their loneliness was usually so overpowering, but now they had constant company.

No matter how annoyed they were by it.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

((Sorry for being a day late with this one, my internet was shut off before I had a chance to upload last night. So I'll upload yesterday's and today's at the same time, okay?))

Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

* * *

The biting wind chilled the two exorcists to the bones as they trudged on in the fallen snow. After destroying thirteen Level Ones and four Level Twos in a small, remote village in the Himalayas, Allen and Kanda were trying to make it back to the ark gate in a blizzard. Staying in the shattered, empty remains of the town was both dangerous and haunting, so they had decided to move on.

They had been stumbling for the past couple of minutes, their feet were nearly frostbitten in the cold. Through the battering snow Allen pointed out a cave, a little cave in the side of the mountain. It was just big enough for two people to lay down, so as they trudged on they gathered branches and sticks to make a small fire.

When they reached the cave, Allen built the fire while Kanda took one of the many emergency blankets and staked it against the cave walls and floors to make a door against the blizzard raging a few feet away. They stripped of their wet clothes, pulling on new, dry ones. After laying down blankets and curling up in a few more, they sat down in separate corners of the cave.

After their prep, and a quick, lukewarm meal, they both tried to fall asleep. The cold didn't let them sleep though, it made them shiver and chatter their teeth, giving them no rest. They needed more warmth and they knew it. The only other sources of heat were each other.

Kanda made the first move by standing and walking the few feet to where Allen sat and slumped against the wall next to him. Then he pulled the shivering white-haired boy into his lap so that the younger was straddling him, wrapped both of their blankets around them, and yawned.

It was much warmer with another body next to him, so Allen snuggled into his chest, pressing his cheek against the samurai's ribcage. The sounds of soft breaths and a slightly quickened heartbeat lulled the Moyashi to sleep. Allen radiated heat in his sleep, so Kanda nuzzled his face into the tiny exorcist's neck and felt himself dozing off.

The newfound warmth was comforting, and so was the closeness of their bodies. After the carnage from the mission, they needed human touch more than rescue. They needed to feel the pure life that the other's skin gave off, and a little cuddling right before bed definitely lifted their spirits.


	3. Gaming or Watching a Movie

Chapter 3: Gaming/ Watching a Movie

* * *

"We are going to watch a movie or -so help me I will get Lenalee to get Komui's Komurins after you," Allen threatened his boyfriend, who was sitting on his bed, polishing his sword.

Kanda had avoided it for the longest time, just because he knew that his Moyashi's movie choice wasn't exactly going to be on the top of his "must see" list. Allen had a huge bucket of popcorn and a bag of candy, presumably given to him by Jerry, who had always favored Allen, so he was not going to let it go.

The dark-haired boy sighed, setting aside Mugen and moved to get his laptop. As he did, Allen plopped down on the bed, settling the pillows around him perfectly so that the two could snuggle together while watching, and eating their snacks. Once Kanda returned with their screen, he looked over at his excited little boyfriend.

"What are we watching, anyway?"

Allen pulled a DVD case from the bag of candy. It was a rainy scene at a bus stop, a little girl with an even littler girl on her back, was holding an umbrella. A large, fluffy, gray and white bunny-bear-thing stood next to the girl, looking completely innocent, while holding a giant leaf-umbrella. The white-haired boy grinned and answered, "My Neighbor Totoro."

The samurai raised a skeptical eyebrow, but knew that he'd deal with an angry Allen and a Komurin if he tried to bail. Allen inserted the disk and watched as the menu screen came up on the computer. He quickly pressed play and snuggled into his boyfriend as the movie began.

Kanda found himself being drawn in by the famous Studio Ghibli film. He found himself staring wide-eyed at the soot spirits and forest sprites. When they mentioned the mother, he found himself feeling sad for the father and two little girls. When the younger sister ran away, he stiffened at every new detail. He was smiling softly at Totoro and the Cat Bus.

When it ended, Allen looked up at him expectantly, his gray eyes waiting for feedback. "It was a good movie," Kanda muttered. The younger's face broke into an "I told you so" smile, making his boyfriend scowl.


	4. On a Date

Chapter 4: On a Date

Highschool/College AU (it doesn't really matter which)

* * *

As they stood in line, Allen and Kanda wondered what had possessed their friends to set them up on a date. Lavi and Lenalee had insisted that the two were perfect for each other. Although they would admit that they were attracted to the other, they also started fights with each other as soon as a conversation was started.

The two friends had sent them to an amusement park for the day, so the two "lovebirds" were in line for a roller coaster. Kanda's hands were shoved in his pockets as he watched his white-haired, silver-eyed, scarred, and beautiful date beam and hop from toe to toe like a child. It was simply adorable in the kendo champion's eyes, so adorable in fact that he could barely conceal a very amused smirk.

Finally they were ushered into the seats and the bar was lowered against their hips. A few moments later the train of cars moved steadily up the tracks, going up a very tall crest to take a fast, deep plunge that led into a couple of loops, a cork screw, and a very tight corner before doing it all again backwards. As he screamed and laughed, Allen's hand reached out and grabbed Kanda's without even thinking about it, but they both noticed when he did. Instead of brushing him off, as he had done all day, Kanda laced his fingers with the Moyashi's, who blushed crimson.

Once off the ride, Allen grabbed the dark-haired man's hand again, glancing briefly at his eyes to make sure it was okay since it had been only a half an hour since their last argument, but once Kanda didn't pull away he gripped tighter and led on to the games. They played a lot of common games like ring toss, ball toss, darts, free throws, and water gun racing, most of which Allen played alone. When they reached the strength challenge the younger man gaped at a sky-blue teddy bear that was almost the size of him that had a purple polka-dotted ribbon tied around its neck. It was love at first sight.

Sadly, it was the grand prize. He watched as little girls and boys begged their fathers to try the game to win the bear for them. Big, burly men smashed the hammer down on the platform, only to be barely out of reach of the bell and receive a bear or bunny half the size of the blue one. Allen pouted, knowing that he simply wasn't strong enough to get it.

Kanda, seeing the pout and instant love of the bear, knew that he had to do something. He payed a dollar to the carnie for a try and picked up the heavy hammer. The dark-haired man found a nice, comfortable grip on the handle and got a nice stance before swinging the hammer down on the seesaw contraption in the fastest motion seen by any of the previous players, sending the ingot high in the air. The sound of the bell and a round of applause in response filled the air as Allen stood gaping at his date.

The carnie strolled over with the bear and handed it to Kanda, who soon passed it off to Allen. The smaller man beamed and hugged the giant stuffed animal tightly before turning his mega-watt grin on the dark-haired man. "Thank you," he said simply, but it was enough to bring a small smile to Kanda's face.

When it was finally dark, Allen quickly bought the last of a snack cart's cotton candy before dragging Kanda on the ferris wheel. Allen sat his bear on the bench next to him, his sugary treat in his lap, and his date across from him. He began eating his snack as he watched the fireworks in the distance with a smile.

Between bites, as the blue and pink sugar was dissolving in the shorter's mouth, Kanda reached across the small gap between them, grabbed Allen's chin and bicep, and pulled him over into his lap. Then he kissed him. It was long and deep and focused on getting Allen's attention, which was accomplished within the first nanosecond of lip locking.

When he pulled away, Kanda smiled and murmured, "Sweet," in Allen's ear. The younger man flushed pink, thinking about how it was the best date he'd ever had.

* * *

((You know, sometimes I feel like making really deep, emotional plot lines that show Allen and Kanda's true connection. And then sometimes I like making them do weird things like falling in love with a teddy bear.))


	5. Kissing

Chapter 5: Kissing

* * *

Allen and Kanda had a secret, and they couldn't really remember when they started keeping it. All they knew was that it was early on in Allen's career as an exorcist, yet the details of when it all started was sort of foggy. They didn't really want to analyze it anyway. If they did, they'd become attached to the other. Attachment is hard when the other could die, or defect to the Noah, at any moment.

You see, every time one of the two gets frustrated, angry, stressed, upset, or just has too much on their plate, they seek the other out, drag them to a place no one can see them, and make out. There were no feelings between them, or at least none they talked about. They needed each other as outlets, and knew that those taboo feelings could ruin it.

It wasn't about love anyway. It was about passion and neediness and sometimes fury.

When Link began tailing Allen everywhere, the kissing stopped. They could no longer get alone, and that made them hold up every bit of stress they had. The two of them tried so many other stress relief things. Extra training, meditation, more sleep, just relaxing, breaking things... But it didn't work, at the end of the day they were still pent-up and frustrated.

While doing paperwork after a mission, Allen simply got fed up. He threw his pen down and stormed out of the library, Link trotting behind him, scribbling notes about the white-haired exorcist on a clipboard. Allen's feet carried him down a couple of flights of stairs, through three hallways, and into the training room that was mostly frequented by Kanda.

The dark-haired man was soon being disarmed as he was pushed against the wall by the little force of nature, his lips smashed against by a pair of soft, plump ones. Allen's hands shifted from their strong grip in Kanda's shirt front to tangled through those dark locks. Kanda's palms pressed into the small of the shorter's back, sandwiching Allen's stomach against his own.

All of the stress, confusion, and fury that their situations brought upon them was soon lifted and their heads cleared, yet the kiss wasn't broken. They needed someone to be close to them, especially Allen. He had been avoided, or at least treated like a ticking time bomb, by nearly everyone he knew, especially his little Crow-dog.

Their only bystander, Link, had stared for only a moment before stepping out of the room with a pink flush to his cheeks. He figured he could give the two of them a moment, even if it was against his orders, if all they were going to do was kiss.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

((I'm just going to restrain this to one of them wearing the other's clothes, not both. That's okay, right? Okay!))

* * *

"Hey, Allen? Why are your sleeves so long today? And your pants are a bit baggy..." Lavi asked.

Allen, who had noticed his problem a couple of minutes before, blushed a little. "I don't know," he muttered.

His clothes really were too big for him. The sleeves were almost two inches past his fingertips, so he had to keep pulling them up as he tried to eat his breakfast. His pants were loose on his hips, made worse by the fact that he wasn't even wearing a belt. The boots were a size too big too, although Lavi hadn't taken the time to look at those yet.

A small pile of folded clothes and a pair of boots were dumped on the table next to Allen's huge mountain of food. Looking up, Allen saw the dark-haired man he'd spent the previous night with. A crimson flush was instantly at his cheeks as he saw a tiny amused smirk on the lips that had left little hickeys on his chest and shoulders.

"Oi, Moyashi, here's _your_ clothes. Must've been starving if you ran out of my room wearing the wrong clothes," Kanda said.

"Shut up, BaKanda. You were the one who wore me out all night," Allen muttered.


	7. Cosplaying

Day 7: Cosplaying

((This one is just going to be dialogue since I had absolutely no clue how to do this chapter.))

* * *

"Pleeeease?"

"No. I am _not_ cosplaying."

"But I want you to."

"So?"

"_So_...you're my boyfriend, Kanda, you have to."

"There's absolutely no one I want to dress up as."

"Rurouni Kenshin?"

"No."

"Zoro from One Piece?"

"No."

"...Rin from Blue Exorcist?"

"No."

"Sebastian from Black Butler?"

"No."

"Come on! You have to pick someone!"

"I told you, I'm not cosplaying."

"China from Hetalia?"

"No!"

"Pleeeease? What if I crossdress?"

"What?!"

"I'll wear a dress if I have to, just cosplay with me!"

"You would not..."

"I would! I'd wear a maid's outfit if I have to. Or a nurse's. Or...or...or..."

"Fine! Pick out any outfit you want for me, I don't care."

"You perv."

"Shut it."


	8. Shopping

Day 8: Shopping

((I feel like some of these are just going to be total crap, so sorry!))

* * *

"Please?"

"No!" Kanda growled, pushing the cart on.

"But they're so good!"

"We don't have enough money!"

"But a box is only a dollar!" Allen protested.

"We are not wasting money on pocky, Moyashi."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Then how about dango?"

"No."

"Strawberries?"

"No."

"A chocolate bar?"

"No."

"Cake mix?"

"No."

"Cookies?!" Allen cried.

"No, we don't have enough money for anything sweet."

"Then where am I supposed to get my sugar fix?"

Kanda leaned over and kissed him, long and passionate in the middle of the supermarket. Then he said, "Is that good enough? Every time you want something sweet, just kiss me."

Allen grinned devilishly, thinking of how big his appetite is.


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

* * *

"Allen! Pass the popcorn!" Lavi cried from his seat, making childish 'gimme' hands at his friend.

Allen passed over the bowl, using the extra space to cuddle up to his boyfriend. Kanda's arm was wrapped around the shorter man's shoulders, his wrist touching Lenalee, who was next to Allen, on her shoulder. Lavi was sitting in the floor, cradling the bowl in his lap. They were watching an old Star Wars movie for their weekly movie night.

After a little while, Lavi nudged the white-haired man with the empty popcorn bowl and asked, "Can you make more?"

Allen stood up and went to the kitchen, being followed by the dark-haired man's eyes, to make the snack. As the microwave popped it, Kanda entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the smaller's hips, pressing kisses to his exposed neck and shoulders, since his shirt collar was so wide.

Allen laughed at the ticklish sensation at first, then began to bite his lip to keep back the moans as pleasure rolled forward. His fingers clutched Kanda's shirt tightly as he tilted his head back a little to give him more space. The beeping of the microwave interrupted them, so they drew apart, poured the popcorn into the bowl, and gave it back to the red-haired man on the floor. The two of them sat back down and snuggled up again.

Lenalee smirked at her friends, "You know, you could always just continue in the bedroom, me and Lavi wouldn't mind watching the movie alone."

"No, no, we're fine," Allen murmured, his face completely red.

The Asian girl grinned, "No, really. You've been busy lately with work, just...go do what you and Kanda do."

"But-"

Kanda dragged the white-haired man out of the room and into the back of the house, even though Allen didn't struggle at all, despite his sort of lacking vocal protests.


	10. With Animal Ears (and parts)

((So usually I update these in the morning, or at least I did for the past couple of days. I did that because I had the perfect opportunity to do so before my summer job. Since taking this job, my writing hours have turned erratic. My work schedule is so weird. Anyway, I had to write this one while at a sleepover with a cousin, so I was up all night writing this and watching old episodes of Lie To Me. I couldn't post it til now because I was busy hanging out and conversing with family, but I finally got this edited a little and decent enough to post, so you better thank me! Next chapter, I've already got ideas for and I think I'll start writing it as soon as I post this, so enjoy!))

Day 10: With Animal Ears (and parts)

* * *

Allen glared at the wall as he sat on the floor of the Research Department. A pair of fluffy white cat ears, and a tail, sprouted from his body a few moments earlier when Lavi accidentally toppled a potion on his head. Lavi was trying so, so incredibly hard not to laugh. The red-haired man, who had helped with cleaning, had his hands balled up, pressed to his mouth to cover his mouth for fear of cracking up in front of his furious friend.

The white-haired man was boiling mad because he knew that Kanda, his long time crush, had stood a few feet behind him when the potion was dropped. So the older man had seen the whole thing, and was now watching him be angry with his new features. The poor man was seething with embarrassed anger.

Kanda smirked behind the half-animal, half-man, amused by his adorable appearance and personality of a three-year-old. Lavi finally burst into laughter and ruffled Allen's hair, his fingers caressing those soft ears and petting the young exorcist's head. A small, rumbling purr rolled out of Allen's throat, which he quickly grew even more embarrassed about.

"Dammit..." he muttered, noticing distantly that Lavi walked away and another shadow enveloped him.

"Go away," he groaned, flattening his ears against his head and covering his face with his hands.

With the annoying little red-head not around, Kanda sat next to his own blushing little crush. His fingers stroked from the top of his head, all the way down Allen's neck and back, which -like a cat- made the Moyashi arch to his touch. A soft, barely audible purr could be heard by the Asian man, prompting a small smile from him.

"Stop," Allen murmured, trying desperately to look upset when all he really wanted to do was curl up in the other man's arms and let him run his hands all over his body. The purring still didn't stop, not like the white-haired man could stop himself if he didn't understand how he made the noise after all, so Kanda didn't take his advice and kept doing it.

His fingers trailed under the Moyashi's chin, pulling him over a little to face him. A delighted smirk was on Kanda's face, one that didn't reveal a single detail of his intentions to the utterly bemused cat-man next to him. Then the long-haired man leaned in and kissed him, making a loud purr erupt from him instantaneously as he returned the lip lock. Somehow, the return of his own affections toward the cat-man didn't surprise him that much, but it did make him completely elated.

When he pulled away, Allen's bewildered expression almost made him burst into laughter like Lavi did, but he refrained as usual. "What? Why? Wait- What?" Allen exclaimed, his eyes wide and searching.

"You're just too damn cute right now, Moyashi."

The white-haired man's face burned red as he muttered reflexively, "It's Allen, BaKanda."


	11. Wearing Pajamas

Day 11: Wearing Pajamas

((Orphan!AU, sorry this one is going to be a little sad, and a little cute. I really like how it turned out, so please review!))

* * *

One night, eight-year-old Kanda woke up to the sound of soft, small footsteps in the hallway. Thoughts of sleep went out the window as soon as his curiosity got a hold of him. He threw himself out of bed, shoved on the provided slippers, and left his room silently. Kanda's t-shirt and cotton pajama pants were warm enough for the spring night.

Through the hallway, down the stairs, and out the back door they went, until the dark-haired boy stopped and saw who he was following. It was Allen, in his much too large white button-up shirt that he used as pajamas, since it passed his knees. The five-year-old was sitting on the bench, staring at the ground, and crying. Tears cascaded down his cheeks, along with blood from his left eye and forehead. His fingers were coated in his own blood, since he appeared to have scratched, or rather _mauled_, the healing scar on his face.

Now, if there were any two children who didn't get along _at all_ in the Black Order Orphanage, it was Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda. They constantly argued and hit each other, only to be separated and sent to different parts of the building by their caretakers. No one understood why they hated each other, or why they just had to be so cruel to each other when they had been through so much for their small lives.

To them, though, it was obvious why they couldn't stand the other's presence. If they knew of the other's troubled past, and they were around, it brought up the constant reminder of the trauma they had endured. So, when they looked at each other, their minds saw it as little bits of their tormentors there to sneak up on them every day.

Allen's sheer pain and fear changed something in the older boy. He knew that the scar was from when the boy's foster-father, Mana Walker, cut open the boy's face one night after another horrible turnout at his carnival. He had been a little drunk at the time, but once the neighbors called the police because of the screaming he had sobered. Mana had been taken away and jailed, although he killed himself a few days into his sentence while Allen was still terrified by every beating and verbal abuse he'd ever received from the man.

Kanda wanted to help him, but knew that if he did it would be incredibly weird. He ignored that feeling and approached the crying boy to ask, "What's wrong?"

Allen looked up, then stared curiously at him. "Why do you care?" He asked.

"You woke me up, baka. I want to know why."

"Just a nightmare. I must've hurt my eye in my sleep. It's nothing," the white-haired boy murmured.

"And you decide to come out here?" Kanda asked incredulously.

"I couldn't go back to sleep...'m too scared..." He whispered, embarrassed now.

The Asian boy rolled his eyes and took Allen's hand, "If you stay out here you'll get sick. I don't want you sick and complaining your eye hurts for a week, that'll be annoying, so I'll clean you up."

Allen followed him inside and to the bathroom, where Kanda pulled out the first aid kit. As his eye, forehead, and hands were cleaned and bandaged quite expertly, the British boy remembered why Kanda was so good at it. He used to be a test subject for a foreign lab where he and his friends would constantly be put through tests. Kanda must have bandaged his friends every day, since the doctors obviously didn't care much about their well-being.

The white-haired boy smiled softly and looked up at the taller boy with his uncovered silver eye. "Thank you," he said.

"Whatever, now let's get you to bed."

"But what about the nightmares? Won't they find me again when I fall asleep?" Allen asked, a bit of fear seeping into his expression.

"We'll go to my room then, they won't look for you there," he said, taking the small, disfigured hand in his and led him off to his bedroom.

Once there, Kanda helped him into bed and crawled in himself, keeping the small boy within arms reach in the bed, in case he gets scared again. For some reason he felt protective of him now, like he had to make sure never to see tears run down Allen's face again.

"What if I get scared again?" Allen whispered and stifled a yawn, afraid that his savior would kick him out if he woke up with another bad dream.

"Then I'll make you not scared, baka," Kanda answered right before the younger boy fell asleep.


	12. Making Out

Day 12: Making Out

* * *

"Yuu!" Lavi practically screeched after picking the lock to Kanda's door and forcing it open, "Where are you?"

The red-head stopped in his tracks when he saw just what was going on. Kanda had Allen pinned to his bed, their lips just parting from an obvious make-out session. Allen's hands were gripping the other man's shirt tightly and his breath was short and quick. The Asian man looked up, glaring at the intruder for 1: seeing that, and 2: interrupting.

"Go. Away," Kanda growled.

Allen tilted his head so he could see who was there, and instantly turned red. Lavi laughed at this and asked, "So how long has this been going on? How come I didn't know about this?"

The dark-haired man glared and grabbed Mugen, which layed by the bed, advancing on him. Lavi screamed and bolted instantly, so Kanda shut, locked, and shoved a chair in front of the door.

"Damn Usagi," Kanda muttered.

Allen, who still lay on the bed, motioned him back over and pulled him down into a kiss. "Forget about it," he murmured. Their lips slid together easily, resuming the kiss from earlier.


	13. Eating Ice Cream

Day 13: Eating Ice Cream

((I think I forgot to update yesterday, so I'm going to post 2 today. It all sorta blends together though, and I can't remember when I started. It's becoming a blur.))

* * *

Lavi and Kanda worked in an ice cream shop for the summer. Lavi tended to be very sociable, and Kanda managed not to flip out on annoying customers. There was one particular, regular customer who came in every single day and ordered something different every day, that Kanda looked forward to serving.

"Yuu~" Lavi chirped, leaning on his friend. "Guess who's walking down the street!"

Kanda rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock, thinking, _"Right on time."_ Every day Allen would enter the shop at three in the afternoon and order something from Kanda. Every day the small man would sit in the corner of the shop and finish his treat before going on his way. Every day Lavi would tease the Asian man about his crush on the oblivious Allen.

As Allen walked through the door that day, he brought along a girl with long dark hair. She elbowed him and grinned when she saw Kanda, but remained quiet. Allen ordered for the both of them, then they went to sit in the corner. While they ate, Kanda cleaned the counter furiously, wondering who on Earth the girl was.

He just hoped they weren't dating.

When they finished, the girl whispered to him quickly and insistently. Allen scribbled something down on a napkin, left the napkin at the table, and took the rest of the stuff to the trash. The two left, but through the large windows the girl could be seen smiling at the red-faced Allen. Kanda walked over to the table with the napkin and picked up the scrap.

_Hi Kanda! My friend Lenalee came along to make sure I didn't chicken out. I really like you, so I was wondering if you'd want to go out sometime? Here's my number, so call me!_

At the bottom of the napkin, seven digits were scrawled next to a heart. Kanda smirked as he shoved the paper into his pocket, planning to give him a call after his shift.


	14. Genderswapped

Day 14: Genderswapped

((This is one of the ones that makes their strange relationship stem from only their looks, which is only one aspect of their complicated little relationship.))

* * *

"What the fuck did you do to us?!" Kanda yelled angrily at Komui Lee.

"I merely gave you an injection that altered your hormones and shifted your body structure and components."

"You changed us into girls!" Allen screamed, furious with his new body.

"Your body should create antibodies for it soon enough, you'll just have to live with it."

"I don't like this," The white-haired man-woman commented, looking down at himself. He was slender and still very compact, his new female features were petit and small, but they looked good on his body. Kanda on the other hand was still taller and generally broader with his new assets, giving him a somewhat hourglass shape.

"I had to see if it would work."

"We are not your test subjects!" The Asian exorcist snapped.

Allen sat down in one of the swivel chairs that the other members of the Research Department used, spinning with a sad look on his face. "It feels wrong. I don't like this at all. It's...different," he said, staring at his hands.

Kanda turned on the other affected person, glaring, "This is all your fault!"

"How?" Allen asked incredulously, looking up at the furious woman.

"If you hadn't been acting so stupid and oblivious and adorable, the fight wouldn't have happened. We wouldn't have fallen down the stairs and wouldn't have needed to come here to get patched up!"

"You were the one who started the fight! And- wait, what? Adorable?"

"Yes, adorable! I mean, look at you! Even now, you're just so...ugh!" Kanda raged, acting as if he couldn't possibly explain the other's cuteness.

"W-well," Allen began, backing up to what he had said before. "I wouldn't have been so oblivious if you hadn't been looking so completely annoying and hot! If you would just _stop_ for a little while, then maybe we'd get along better."

The two exorcists continued their glaring. Their fued stemmed from being blown away by the other's attractiveness, and they couldn't get over it long enough to stop and realize that it was perfectly fine to not argue about this.


	15. In a Different Clothing Style

Day 15: In a Different Clothing Style

* * *

"Okay," Lenalee began. "Since we have to go undercover in the city, and you two are fashionably challenged, I've gone ahead and picked out your outfits. Go and change."

The Asian girl handed a bag of clothes to Allen and Kanda. They looked like they wanted to protest, but they saw her excited smile, one that reminded them of her brother before an experiment. Allen walked to the back of the room, into one of the examination rooms, and locked it, Kanda followed his lead, to a different room.

A few minutes later, Allen emerged in his new clothes. His black uniform lay in the bag that Lenalee had given him. The girl smiled as she examined him, her fingers reached out to fix a few things and pull off loose strings. Kanda left his room a few moments later, letting Lenalee give him the same treatment.

Starting at the top, Allen wore a black beanie that exposed most of his ears and all of his white bangs. He wore a striped red and white sweater, it's collar was wide and showed much of his pale flesh and bone. His long, small-chained necklace had a key on the end. Going down further, he wore a pair of dark jeans that had been worn and washed to be lighter along the fronts of his legs. A pair of white and black loafers donned his feet.

Looking over at the dark-haired man, you saw a pair of wire-rimmed, dark sunglasses. A white, obscure band t-shirt lay under an unzipped almost skin-tight leather jacket. His jeans were gray and loose around his hips, but a seatbelt style belt kept them up, showing the band of his boxers when he moved the right way. His feet were covered with drawn-on white Converse Chucks.

"You look good," Lenalee said approvingly. "Give me a little bit to change and do my makeup, and we'll go. Kanda, you can put Mugen in a bag to hide it."

The swordsman shrugged noncommittingly as the girl left the room with her own bag of clothes. His eyes flicked over to the other exorcist as soon as she left as he said, "She's right, you do look good."

Allen's cheeks tinted rouge as he stepped closer, into his boyfriend's arms. "So do you," he murmured. "Lenalee would probably get mad at us if we undressed so soon after we changed though, huh?"

Kanda smirked and replied, "Probably."


	16. During Their Morning Routine

((I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about this yesterday! Have two for today then!))

Day 16: During Their Morning Ritual

* * *

An argument arose between the famous new couple at the Order, in the middle of the hallway where they usually bicker. No one heard what started it, since it was so early in the morning and everyone was too tired to listen too well, but as soon as Lavi burst between them to stop it, Kanda stormed away. As he watched the swordsman stomp away, the red-head turned to Allen with a questioning head tilt.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing," the other exorcist said, an amused little smile tugging at his lips as he spoke.

"C'mon, tell me!" Lavi whined, to which Allen shook his head, laughing now.

Fifteen minutes later, in line for Jerry's food, the three of them stood together. The entire way up through the line, they went back and forth like children.

"Can not," Allen said in a sing-song voice.

"Can too," his boyfriend responded roughly.

And so it went, on and on for quite a while, until they stopped to order their meals. Lavi glared impatiently at his friends, but every time he began to speak, one of the two would tell him to shut up. They continued this in the bathroom, while they were brushing their teeth and washing their faces, which happened to piss Lavi off immensely.

Kanda had to leave to do his morning meditation, which he had banned Allen or Lavi from going to since they first joined the Order, since they could both unintentionally piss him off. Only Lenalee was allowed, but she rarely came. Lavi walked along with the white-haired boy, who had some extra paperwork to do for past missions in the library.

"Why are you two bickering like this?" The one-eyed man begged to know nearly a hundred times.

Finally, when they exited the library, Allen smiled and answered, "I don't know if you realized, but he's really possessive. He'll pull me out of conversations and meetings and meals and training and just about everything to kiss me, just to prove that I'm his to anyone who happens to watch. That's been getting kind of...trying."

Even though the parasite-type was speaking with words that suggested his annoyance, Lavi saw in his eyes that he enjoyed every single time that his boyfriend proved his love in front of people. Kanda usually was introverted and antisocial, when he wasn't causing fights that is, so it would be easy to see how Allen could be nearly enchanted by the idea of him coming out of his shell a little, just for him, in a completely pleasurable way.

"So?"

"So I bet him that he couldn't go a day without kissing me," Allen said cheerily. "And he's just about to prove me right."

Lavi turned to see Kanda walking quickly down the hall, scanning the heads for his bean sprout. Once he found him, he rushed forward and pushed him against the wall, their lips pressing together on impact. Their mouths opened and tongues entangled as a triumphant little smirk appeared on the younger boy's face.


	17. Spooning

Day 17: Spooning

* * *

Neither said a word as Kanda's arms slipped around Allen's waist, their bodies so close and intimate. It was late, very late, but they still weren't asleep. There were too many things crossing their minds, so much pain that they had been through. The nearness was needed, comfort was a must.

Allen began to hum softly, barely audible to even Kanda, who was barely inches away. The song was slow and easy, one a child might make up. The swordsman had heard him hum, or sing, that song recently. Never before the trip to the ark, never before he was established as the pianist. The song, he had realized, must be the one that controlled the ark. He didn't pry. The boy in his arms didn't need that.

The song was pleasant anyway. Almost like a sad lullaby, or a requiem, but still so tender and important.

Kanda's long fingers stroked the white-haired boy's pale skin that was illuminated by the moonlight. It sent chills up Allen's spine, making him snuggle into the older boy and falter in the song. The song was resumed soon enough though. The dark-haired man restrained a yawn, but his eyes still grew heavy.

Allen finished the song, letting sleep slowly take him. Kanda's lips pressed softly against the shorter's collarbone as he was swept off to sleep as well.


	18. Doing Something Together

Day 18: Doing Something Together

* * *

The two men scowled at the huge pile of paperwork they were expected to fill out. It was just a lot of details about their latest mission together, and it had to be filled in by the end of the day. This was the part of the job that they hated the most.

Kanda led the way to the library, the quietest, nicest, spot that could be found to write their reports. Allen pouted as he scribbled in every last detail of their trip to Venice, Italy, glancing up at the other man every once in a while as he remembered a part that could be construed as romantic. The swordsman's face was blank though, revealing none of his own thoughts on the subject.

Allen frowned, remembering their second night there, when Kanda had stormed away after the white-haired man had looked up at him, moonlight shining on his skin and in his eyes. He hadn't understood why he had went, or where he had gone. That would be important, since they had to put down every last thing.

"Why'd you leave when we were searching for info? And, uh, where'd you go?" Allen asked, his head quirked slightly to the right.

"Hm?" Kanda looked up from his report, looking distracted. "Oh, I got sick of being around you, so I went off to search on my own, by the docks. I came up with nothing, since no one was around."

It was a lie, and Allen knew it. He just didn't know about which part. It wasn't like he was going to call him on it. After all, he spent the time without the swordsman sitting by a canal with a rose that was given to him as a promo for a florist shop, thinking about how amazing the trip would be if Kanda had spent more time with him, not arguing.

"What'd you do?" Kanda asked, his eyes back on his paper as he remembered how he'd spent his night.

The samurai had left because he had felt a huge urge to lean down and kiss those moon-blessed lips. He didn't know how the shorter man would react, and the urge itself was terrifying for the socially inept man, so he had stomped away, ending up at the deserted docks. Kanda had used his time pacing and shouting at the sky, begging to know why he had fallen for such a gorgeous, passionate, unreachable man.

"I walked around some of the canals and talked to some people who ran shops." Allen muttered the partial truth with a slight bitter twist as he remembered his dashed hopes, ones that he had tried not to have in the first place.

They both lifted their heads and stared at each other, registering each other's lies. Neither wanted to call the other out in fear of being outed in their own lies. So, instead they just looked back down with sullen expressions and continued their reports. No matter how much it hurt, and how much they lied, at least they had the other there, a few feet away. At least they hadn't run to separate parts of a watery city just to think about the other.


	19. In Formal Wear

Day 19: In Formal Wear

* * *

Allen and Kanda hated weddings. Absolutely hated them. They thought they were boring, loud, obnoxious, and aggravating. Everyone always got a little too drunk, a little too annoying, and a little too touchy-feely. Neither could avoid this one though, since it was Lavi's and Lenalee's.

Allen was the best man, and Kanda was a groomsman. It's not like they could get out of it when Lenalee was getting married. They probably could have skipped out of Lavi's wedding, but not Lenalee, who had been like a sister to them since they met her. She cared too much, and that's why everyone loved her. That's also why the two disgruntled men had to stand through a boring ceremony and stay for the entire reception.

Eventually, the two men ended up in the bathroom to avoid the rest of the guests. The horrific dancing and singing along to the music was driving them mad. They both glared at each other, none too happy with the company, but they were silent anyway, so it was better than going back into the great room.

Not surprisingly, they were each intoxicated. They had only started drinking the wine to have something else to do besides talk to the over excited family and friends, then they moved on to harder stuff to try to ignore the rowdy crowd. It wasn't very surprising when their drunken bodies compelled them to move closer to the other, like magnets, soon only inches apart from each other.

The thoughts running through their heads weren't ones they talked about. Why would they talk about the strange attraction to another man, one who they acted like they hated every minute of the day? They didn't expect for those feelings to suddenly get heightened by alcohol and boredom.

Soon, Allen was pressed against the counter, his white dress shirt rumpled and his white bow tie undone as the Asian man assaulted his lips. Kanda's bow tie was discarded on the floor, his shirt's first five buttons undone as Allen's drunk fingers fumbled to grip something to keep him close. As air lessened and the heat in their bodies spiked with arousal, they decided that this was probably the best wedding they had ever been to.


	20. Dancing

Day 20: Dancing

((Okay, so last chapter and this one have a lot in common. What can I say? I just don't think either of them would be that amused by parties, unless it was their own that is.))

* * *

Lenalee had once again managed to drag Allen and Kanda to another place they didn't wish to go. Today's venue: the school dance. She had driven over to their houses, dug through their closets, and shoved suits at them. It's not like they could have said no to her.

So there they were, being wall flowers in the school's gymnasium, watching Lenalee dance with Lavi. They were bored, but of course they were. They could have stayed home, but instead they were listening to upbeat dance music, surrounded by awkward adolescents in dress clothes, moving jerkily to the beat.

As soon as the latest song ended, another replaced it. This one was slow, soft, and intimate. Hundreds of teens paired up and rocked to the ballad. Allen glanced over at Kanda, who was staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed over his chest. The white-haired boy longed for him to take him in his arms and dance like all the other couples were doing. But they weren't a couple, just two boys who truthfully were barely friends at all, despite the soft undertones of romance thrown into their already hectic lives.

Kanda suddenly looked over at Allen, who blushed and looked at the floor. He hated being caught staring, as he had been so many other times and places. The Asian man smirked, feeling the familiar surge of happiness in knowing that he was on the bean sprout's mind. His body turned halfway to the other boy as he asked, "You want to dance?"

Allen's eyes looked up in a flash, wondering how in the world that Kanda read his mind. He didn't really care though, not as long as the swordsman was looking at him with soft, amused eyes and he got the chance to dance with him. A short nod alerted his affirmation just before Kanda took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

They found a space as Kanda's hands slipped down to hold Allen's waist loosely, keeping him close. Allen's arms laced their way around the taller boy's neck as he leaned his cheek against his shoulder. They rocked back and forth until the song came to an end and was replaced by another, equally calming song.

Even though it started out extremely annoying and boring, it ended pretty nice.


	21. Cooking or Baking

Day 21- Cooking/Baking

* * *

With the bake sale coming up at school, Allen and Kanda decided to team up to make something. After all, Lenalee was busy and Lavi went to a different school that was busy with a car wash fund raiser. They didn't really get along well, but they needed help baking. After looking through countless cookbooks they settled on cutout sugar cookies.

While cracking an egg, Allen's elbow accidentally jabbed Kanda in the side. Kanda's short temper snapped, since the shorter boy had hummed the entire time. He shoved him, knocking the bag of flour off the counter and to the floor. A gigantic white cloud engulfed Allen's kitchen, covering both boys in a thin dusting of flour. After staring at each other for a moment, the shorter burst into laughter and the taller smirked.

After cleaning up, they finished mixing and started to roll and cut out the cookies. Allen looked like a child since he was practically beaming as he cut the cookies into numerous shapes. Hearts, stars, puppies, kittens, horses, little boys, little girls, houses, flowers, and a rabbit or two made it into the oven before Kanda made him stop. Multicolored sprinkles were added moments before they were sent to bake.

The two of them were extremely impatient. They paced, tapped their feet, beat on the furniture, checked the clocks, and peered in the little oven window before sitting at opposite ends of the couch. Allen turned on the television and blindly flipped through channels, his ears straining for the "ding".

_**DING**_

As soon as they heard it, they clamored over the couch and into the kitchen to pull out their little confections. After waiting ten more minutes for them to cool, Kanda plucked a cookie from the sheet and took a cautious bite.

"How is it?" Allen asked, peering curiously at the other boy with his treat.

Instead of answering, Kanda thrust his cookie forward, into Allen's mouth, at the exact point where he'd bitten into it. As far as indirect kisses go, it wasn't too bad of one. The white-haired boy flushed pink as he chewed and mumbled, "It's good."


	22. Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

Day 22: Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

((Be warned, CHARACTER DEATH!))

* * *

"Kanda..." Allen whimpered, his arms reaching out to grip the other man's forearms. His fingers took hold of the Order's uniform covering his love's arms, both of them trembling for very different reasons.

The white-haired exorcist's hands were covered with his own blood, a red that was now seeping out of a gaping wound in his stomach. His entire body was quaking with pain, blood loss, and sadness. Not fear though, that emotion was being demonstrated by Kanda, who stared, absolutely struck to the bone in terror, confusion, and grief.

Kanda had already struck down the akuma who did this to him. There wasn't anything else to do now, because Allen wasn't going to walk away from it. He was going to die, right there in Kanda's arms, shuddering and breathing heavily, weeping with sadness because he was going to be separated from the only man who understood his pain and fury.

They didn't look away from each other, letting the truth that the end was near be conveyed in their eyes. Kanda wasn't going to leave him. Not again. Not after Alma. He wasn't going to be alone again, he decided, as his fingers trembled nearer the splatter of black blood on the ground. The swordsman's fingers dipped in the dark pool, his body becoming infected with the akuma virus that would kill him along with his love.

No amount of unique innocence could bring Allen back from the brink anymore, and now, with Kanda's regeneration moving slower and slower than usual, he wouldn't be brought back either. Rest was all that was on their minds, and in their tired eyes. Those eyes that refused to look away, even though Allen's skin was paling and his body sagging slightly, and Kanda's body was spreading the virus, dark stars blocking out his light skin.

"I love you," Allen whispered.

"I love you too," Kanda answered, just as he always did.

"Goodbye," the white-haired man croaked.

"We'll meet again," the older promised.

A soft kiss joined them moments before Kanda's dark skin shifted to stone and ash, then broke, and Allen dropped back to the ground, his arms still holding the remnants close, pentacles glowing, then fading, on both of their foreheads. Finally they could be together, away from the oppressive, hateful Order.


	23. Doing Something Sweet

Day 23: Doing Something Sweet

* * *

Every year, on the anniversary of Alma's death, Kanda stayed home from school. He didn't announce it to anyone, or do anything special like visit his grave, he just couldn't bring himself to go to school. The dark-haired boy couldn't stand seeing people live on with their lives while he remembered his best friend, and childhood crush, was dead.

Kanda couldn't imagine anyone other than Alma would actually love him. He just found it impossible. No one had ever been like Alma had been, and he didn't think anyone could. All those sad thoughts left him stewing for an entire day every year, and no one noticed the pattern.

All except Allen, who'd watched the other boy deal with his pain every year since Alma died. It hurt, because Kanda never saw just how much Allen cared for him as he closed himself off since his friend's death. This year the scrawny white-haired boy decided to try to cheer him up.

So that was why Allen his behind the tree in Kanda's front yard moments after ringing the other boy's doorbell. He had left a bouquet on the front step with a short note and was now waiting for Kanda's reaction. The swordsman opened the door, looked around, and picked up the gift.

_Dear Kanda, _

_I'm sorry for your loss. You aren't as lonely and unloved as you think, though. I love you._

The note was unsigned, but when Kanda looked back up and around one more time, he smirked. He could see a few locks of white hair peeking out from the tree. His mind was eased as he thought of the hiding boy, but he didn't call to him. He'd let Allen have his pride, at least for that day.


	24. Side-By-Side In Battle

Day 24: Side-By-Side In Battle

* * *

"No! Moyashi! Don't!" Kanda half-begged, half-commanded, as he dashed across the field with Mugen gripped tight in his palm. He passed the corpses and remains of the other thrashed akuma. His clothes were ripped at as he passed, and killed, the rest of the horde.

Allen was using his clown belt to draw the Level Four closer, his clawed hand shaped to a point so it stabbed toward the akuma. The akuma was faster and grabbed hold of Allen's wrist. A split-second later the white-haired exorcist was getting his left arm slowly pulled from it's socket. He screamed in pain, his face contorting with agony.

The swordsman reached him a second later, Mugen slashing through the akuma's hands that held his partner. Allen tucked and rolled out of the way as Kanda turned his blade to slice the Akuma's stomach horizontally. The white-haired man pulled the sword out of his arm, creating a long arc that cut through both the akuma and the other exorcist.

The akuma collapsed, writhing in pain as it dissolved and the soul was freed. Kanda stood, unharmed, panting for a moment before turning to growl at Allen. "What the hell was that?" Kanda barked.

Allen shrugged, looking upset, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Of course you weren't! You never do!"

The shorter man glared up at him, the fight in him being rekindled. "Shut up BaKanda, you aren't all that perfect either."

"At least I didn't get my arm nearly ripped off!" Kanda retorted.

As the arm reappeared and his innocence was released from its invokation. His shoulder was already bruising over the dark marks that more closely resembled traditional arm sleeve tattoos, instead of the birth defect that it had been before it's transformation. The joint looked wrong. Allen winced as he tried to roll his shoulder, finding it dislocated and useless.

"Fuck..." He mumbled. "Just shut it."

"I won't! Do you have any idea- can you even _begin_ to understand how terrifying it would be for me to see you-?" Kanda trailed off as he turned and bit his lip. His fingers ran through his long, raven-colored hair that had lost it's tie mid-battle.

Allen tried to take a step toward the waiting ark gate, just to get away from him, but whimpered and fell to his knees, his hand gripping his shoulder. "Okay..._ow_...ow ow ow _**ow**_!" Allen exclaimed urgently.

"What are you doing on the ground?" Kanda asked, turning back.

The white-haired man glanced at his ankle, then muttered, "I may, or may not have sprained my ankle while fighting. So I can't move..."

"You idiot..."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Allen snapped, looking a lot like a drenched kitten. _Unamused and tiny._

Instead of saying anything, Kanda pulled him up by the remains of the Order's uniform and hauled him over his shoulder. Despite Allen's loud protests, the swordsman continued to carry him until they reached Komui. Kanda didn't look back, no matter how much he wanted to, when he left the room, and Allen, behind.


	25. Arguing

Day 25: Arguing

((This one was a little hard. They argue so MUCH so I had to pick a topic!))

* * *

"Allen! Kanda!" Lenalee called as she jogged into the cafeteria.

Both exorcists looked up from their meals as the girl moved closer. "Good morning," the white-haired boy said with a smile.

The Asian girl beamed at her friend and responded in turn before telling the two of them, "Big brother has asked for you two to come to his office. I think that he has a mission for you two."

Both of them groaned and rolled their eyes, but trudged up to Komui's office anyway, Lenalee prodding them on when they tried to scamper off. Komui began the mission briefing, and ended it a half an hour later, asking if they had questions.

"Yeah, why do I have to go with the Moyashi? I can do it alone," Kanda said quite bluntly.

"My name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N! Can you really be that stupid that you can't even say my name?" The smaller boy yelled. Komui and Lenalee sat back to watch as the shouting match began.

"_I'm_ the one who's stupid?"

"How else would you describe someone like you? You're so- ugh! I can't stand you!"

"The feeling's mutual! Look at you! Pathetic!"

"Pathetic?"

"Of course! And you mess everything up!"

"Shut up!"

"Seriously, in your life you've done nothing but fuck things up. You turned your father into an akuma, got cursed, and now you're a fucking Noah!"

The siblings on the sidelines sucked in a breath and looked nervously over at Allen. The other exorcist's scowl wavered for a moment, then dropped altogether, showing an immense amount of hidden anguish before being replaced with a soft, sad, smile.

"I'm going to go pack..." He whispered before walking away quickly.


	26. Making Up Afterwards

Day 26: Making Up Afterwards

((Okay the argument wasn't very Yullen, but that was because it was a setup for this one. IDK if this one is too intimate either, but it shows a little bit of understanding between them.))

* * *

When Allen was gone, Lenalee turned instantly to the swordsman and cried, "You had better apologize to him! Allen's really been struggling..."

"Why would I-?"

She interrupted Kanda to continue, "He's been through a lot, and has never forgiven himself. Allen takes everything upon himself and doesn't share his pain, he's always been like that. He might look like he isn't hurting, but then you'll catch him at a wrong time and it looks like he'll never smile again. Please, Kanda, you really hurt him."

Kanda rolled his eyes and left, not planning to take his words back. After packing for their mission, he walked down to the gates. The white-haired exorcist waited for him there, but his eyes remained on the ground. He didn't talk to him the entire way down to the city, and on the boat, and even on the train. Allen didn't speak to Kanda or the finder, burying himself in the mission details and replaying the message that Cross left him on Timcampy incessantly.

One time, while on the train, Kanda glanced over at him from the window. Allen's face was devoid of any happiness or will to live. All that was there was a sheer determination to continue, but no emotion to couple it. Guilt and sadness suddenly filled Kanda's being, and the Asian girl's words were hurdled into his consciousness.

When the finder left the compartment to go to the bathroom, Kanda spoke. "I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean it."

The smaller man was biting his lip and looking like he was going to cry, but was holding back so he wouldn't lose face. It was a moment before Allen replied with, "You did mean it, or else you wouldn't have said it. That's how you are."

"I only said it because it pisses me off how you put yourself in danger so much. It's hard to watch you walk unknowingly into a bad situation, then deal with it alone. You never ask for help."

"I don't need-"

"Yes you do. Even I ask for help sometimes. You don't have to do it all alone, baka. People would fall all over themselves to help you."

Allen screwed his face up and frowned, "I'm fine."

"You aren't. I could tell from our first mission that you weren't. You try to save everyone because you don't want them to be as lonely and hurt as you are," Kanda insisted, finally shutting the other exorcist up. "But that just makes you _you_, and I can't stop that. But I can help."

"Why are you suddenly trying to help me?" He asked quietly.

"I hate seeing you depressed," Kanda said simply, looking back out the window, deciding the conversation was over.

Allen nodded slowly, folding his arms over his chest as the finder reentered the compartment. He didn't see the barely visible blush that pinkened Kanda's complexion.


	27. Getting Married

Day 27: Getting Married

((So this is way short. It's a little cheesy and...I don't know. This isn't my favorite or anything.))

* * *

"You may now kiss," the priest said in his heavy baritone.

The two men leaned together, capturing each other's lips. There was a collective cheer as their friends watched them be joined. Allen and Kanda couldn't help smiling into the lip lock, their hands sliding across each other's back and keeping a tight grip on the other. Allen wore a white suit and shirt with a pale blue tie. Kanda wore a black tux and a white shirt, with a red tie.

Even though their eyes were shut, they saw the flashes of light, obviously cameras, through their eyelids. When their kiss broke, Allen laughed and hugged his new husband. They would never be lonely again, there would always be someone there, and that was all they had wanted in life.

Lenalee and Lavi cheered the hardest, since they'd been the ones to shove them together and convince them to get over their preschool-level hatred of one another. They had sat them down and explained every little reason why their sexual tension was suffocating and then forced them to go out on a date. That had been the start of the best part of their lives, and it only got better.

As the two of them walked back up the aisle, Kanda smirked and Allen beamed. All they could think of was their future together, and it was bright.


	28. One One of Their Birthdays

Day 28: On One of Their Birthdays

* * *

Allen never really cared about his birthday. He learned at a young age not to. The white-haired man had grown up in an overstocked orphanage, foster families who were exploiting the system, on the road with a clown who was prone to forget the date, and finally with a raging alcoholic who wasn't Allen's biggest fan. Cross was the only one to give him stability though, and that was enough, and the small man had grown rather attached to his guardian, even though they were hopelessly in debt because of him. None of his guardians ever remembered Allen's birthday, so he had learned not to bring it up, or he'd disappoint himself.

In the past few years, since entering college on an all-encompassing scholarship, the tough little man had made a few friends who actually cared. Although that was comforting, Allen tried not to make a big deal out of his birthday. His friends threw him a small party every year anyway, just as they did for each of their birthdays, just so he knew he was loved. He'd heard them planning for weeks, and today was finally the day.

He'd entered his apartment to see streamers and a couple of bunches of balloons. Chips, pretzels, cookies, a couple of six-packs, and a vanilla-frosting-heavy chocolate cake lay on his counter. A wrapped package and a card lay next to the refreshments. The package was from Lavi, and the card from Lenalee. Even though the two friends had badgered the kendo champ incessantly, he hadn't gone out and got him anything at all. Kanda had insisted that he didn't need to, and that he knew what he was going to do. Although the other two were skeptical, they let him get away with it as long as he actually came to the small party.

Lavi and Lenalee beamed at him and offered many enthusiastic "happy birthdays". Kanda had his arms folded over his chest and leaned against the wall, offering nothing but his presence. That was enough for the secretly love-struck man though. They did the usual blowing out the candles, cake time, sort of thing first, just to get it over with. Then they moved on to gifts.

Allen opened Lenalee's card first. It was simple and chuckle worthy, and it enclosed a pricey gift certificate to his favorite restaurant. Then came Lavi's package. Inside was a large, old book of fairy tales that featured colorful illumination and fancy calligraphy. The red-head had taken it from his grandfather's bookstore when he had found it, thinking it perfect for his friend. Allen beamed at both of the gifts, liking them a lot. He hadn't received many gifts in his lifetime, so even though he didn't make such a big deal about his birthday, he'd become more and more excited about it whenever it came near.

After that they'd all settled into Allen's couch to watch a marathon of all the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, because the white-haired man thought they were hilarious and just awesome overall. They ran a little late, and somehow Allen had ended up tucked up under Kanda's arm, and neither mentioned it, or complained.

It was around eleven when Lavi and Lenalee took their leave, but Kanda stayed behind to help clean up. When everything was clean, Allen turned to the raven-haired man, about to say goodnight, but was surprised to find himself being pushed up against the counter. Before he could say anything to the man pinning him there, his lips were otherwise occupied by another pair.

His mind whirled and soon his arms had wrapped themselves around the taller man's neck, his fingers gripping Kanda's shirt tight. Kanda's hands had found their way around Allen's hips, resting at the small of his back. For a long time their tongues tangled and they embraced, but they broke for air soon enough. Allen stared breathlessly at him, his eyes wide and searching.

Kanda simply smirked and said, "Happy birthday."


	29. Doing Something Ridiculous

Day 29- Doing Something Ridiculous

* * *

Lenalee and Lavi giggled from where they hid behind a column, waiting for an unsuspecting Allen to walk by. Kanda had been on a long mission, so he hadn't been back to the Order in over two months. The two of them planned on doing something nice for their returning friend, and this included the white-haired boy. So when Allen walked by, Lavi jumped out and tackled him while Lenalee tied him up neatly with a giant red ribbon, putting a large bow on his back.

Allen yelled angrily at the two of them, but duct tape soon shut him up. He struggled and squirmed, making muffled yells as the two other exorcists dragged him down a couple hallways and up a flight of stairs, into Lavi's room. Allen glared at them angrily as they smiled at each other triumphantly.

"Okay, what did you get?" Lenalee asked, looking around.

"Well, I didn't want it out in the open, just in case someone else came in, but..." Lavi walked over to his closet and flung the door open, after rummaging through it, he pulled out a suspicious box and a cake with blue and white icing.

The Asian girl clapped and grinned, "Great! Now, let's get him fixed up. Kanda should be back in an hour or two..."

At the mention of the swordsman, Allen stiffened and began to make even more noise. Lavi snapped at him, "Oh shut it, we know you love him."

The tied-up boy blushed and fell silent almost instantly. The two friends laughed and opened the box. They pulled out a pair of fluffy white cat ears, a few sheets of paper, a roll of clear tape, and a box of markers. Lavi giggled like a little kid as he took one of the sheets of paper and scrawled, "To: Kanda," on it, each of the letters were written in one of every available color. Lavi then taped it to the front of Allen's shirt.

Lenalee, getting a brilliant idea, grabbed another marker and wrote, "KISS ME," on his cheeks. Right after she was done writing, Lavi smashed the cake on Allen's head, making the shorter boy exclaim and squirm again. The cat ears were crammed on his head soon after, and then he was being shoved out the bedroom door and down to the front gates. A rope was tied around his waist, then around a column so that he could have a bit of walking room but couldn't get away.

The two friends beamed at each other and skipped away, leaving the spectacle of an exorcist angrily waiting for Kanda to come home. After an hour of waiting, the Asian man strolled through the gates and was met with an embarrassed, upset, uncomfortable, and restrained Allen. He almost laughed, but when he saw the horrified look in the littler boy's eyes, he kept himself from putting him through any more pain.

Kanda moved closer, dropped his bag, and peeled the tape from Allen's mouth. As soon as the tape was off, Allen launched into explanations. "It was Lavi and Lenalee! They forced me into this and...what's written on my face? I can't see it! What's on the note on my chest? Kanda?" Allen tilted his head to the side, clearly distressed.

The samurai removed the note and showed him with a hint of a smirk as Allen flushed pink. Then he whispered huskily, and ever so quietly so that the only one who could hear him was the mortified boy in front of him, "Your cheeks say kiss me."

Then, taking the chance since Allen's mouth was open and gaping, he leaned in and kissed him. The white-haired man squeaked a little at first, but then leaned in to enjoy it. When they parted, Allen murmured, "Welcome back..."


	30. Doing Something Hot

Day 30: Doing Something Hot

((I don't feel like writing smut today, so let me BS this 'kay?))

* * *

Allen and Kanda weren't happy at all. The two men panted and growled at each other, the sweat rolling off their skin in rivulets. It was already the hottest day of the summer, but Komui had insisted upon sending them on a mission to the Saharah desert. On top of that, they'd been contacted and told to practice their swordsmanship, which meant sparring in 100+ degree heat.

Their tempers were as hot as their bodies, so both of them spewed their fiercest insults. At the same time, they stared at each other's shirtless bodies. They were absolutely and completely attracted to the other, so the staring resulted in biting lips and forgetting what they were doing.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Moyashi?" Kanda demanded.

"What?" Allen asked, snapping out of it.

"I said: Why the fuck are you staring at me like that, baka?"

"Shut up," the smaller man snapped, rushing at him with his sword.

"Aren't you going to answer me?"

Allen snapped, "Because you're too damn hot, okay!"

Before the white-haired cutie could bound out of reach, the swordsman's strong hand gripped his slender shoulder. "Oh really?" He asked.

A short nod was all the younger man could manage before his lips were captured and suddenly he and Kanda were laying horizontally on the hot sand. The sand invaded their clothes as they rolled around, sucking face. Allen whimpered a few minutes later, after the kiss was broken.

"What?"

Allen glanced down at his pants, which were restricting the bulge. The white-haired man was feeling hot again, but for an entirely different reason.

* * *

_**Ah, so I'm finally done. Thanks for all the lovely support through it all, I love you guys! Now, down to business. When you review this chapter, and I'm hoping that more of you will, how about you leave me 3 chapters that you think would be good expanded on. I'm thinking about writing full stories for some of them. So yeah, send me your favorites, or the ones you wish had more details, and I might write a larger, standalone fic for it. Chapter 30 doesn't count toward voting, and I'm not writing smut. Thank you! Review please!**_


End file.
